So In Love With Two
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: The complications of the heart are better left to mend themselves. Demena Demi Selena


** This college program was kicking my butt, but with a month left, I decided to take a day off to write. This story is mainly dialog heavy and it isn't the best of my stories, but I decided to finish it and get at least one story out there for you guys. Enjoy. Also, I have some Jori's coming out if anyone ships them. My Brittana stories barley go anywhere and so I gave up, for now.**

**Thanks to everyone who left messages, and deathstar233 for going through and leaving reviews on my Unfinished Collection, which this is one of the stories from there.**

I've never been the one to share. I never shared a cookie at snack time, not a cover at nap time. I never let others copy my hard work, nor come to my home for anything that was mine. But when I stare at her, the first word that comes to mind is the word in which I dread. I must, by all means, according to her word, share. I have to share her with him. To make things more clear, I Alexis Russo must share Mitchie Torres with Shane Gray. Its not as bad as it sounds I guess, its not like she's going from person to person every night but to make things clear, I'll state them just as Mitchie told me. I am just sharing her until her heart decides on who she desires more, and, while at it, she wants to learn out more about Shane and I. Right now I'm sitting on her bed, my legs crossed, as she goes through a pile of clothes. She brushes her hair off of her cheek as she admires herself in her long wall mirror. This is something I could do that Shane could not. I could watch her model her clothes all day, smiling and asking me questions and still I thought about him. Shane, and how he was the one in my way from being with Mitchie.

"Alex," I hadn't realized that my name was called over seven times as Mitchie leaned into my face. She seemed concerned. I hadn't kissed her yet, although there were times that I wanted to. But I'm proud to say, neither has Shane.

"Um," I ramble through my brain to see if I can remember what Mitchie was asking.

"I said are you okay?" Her brown eyes burn into my own as I nod. Before she stands I brush the back of my hand against her cheek, causing her to blush before she pulled back.

"Are you okay?" I mocked jokingly as Mitchie took one spin and moved away. In her hands were a sea of clothes. I watched her try on outfit after outfit, blue skirts to jeans and pants, from long sleeved tops to spaghetti strapped ones. My heart was racing the entire time, as my eyes gazed across the perfectly tanned skin that I couldn't touch. I stretched quickly, laying against the sheets flatly as Mitchie quickly climbed on top of me. I'm not sure what caused the action but I embraced it.

"Alex I was wondering," she began, as her hair tickled my nose.

"What?" I whispered as she lowered herself above me.

"Do you think that Shane could drop me off at school tomorrow?" Her question literally killed the moment. All of the flapping butterflies in my stomach, the tingling sensation that her skin against mine caused, was gone.

"If you want." I shrugged before the word 'sharing' came into my head. Mitchie nodded, a smile pressing against her face as I grabbed her cheeks between my hands. She was too far away for me to sit up and kiss, so I glanced into her eyes as her breathing slowed.

"Its just you're a late sleeper and at eight exactly I have business to attend to."

Before I let her crawl away from me, I did my best to slide up against the headboard, Mitchie's cheeks still in my hand. She squirmed from my grip, straddling me as I spoke.

"So, you do this with Shane too?" My question was simple. Did she or did she not straddle Shane, or crawl on top of him or….the images were all driving me insane, and not in a good way. I think my next stop would of been the mad house.

"Alex," Mitchie's voice trailed before she gripped my shoulders. "I don't kiss and tell." She crawled off of me. Now maybe that was an expression, maybe it wasn't, but whatever the case, I wasn't happy.

"I have to go." After crawling onto the floor Mitchie watched me pull my shoes on. She didn't seem as if she was going to stop me.

"So you kissed him?" I asked as Mitchie tilted her head. She was guessing, I could see it from her reaction, that whatever she was going to say to me would either be serious or jokingly.

"Like I said…" She began again, as I charged over to her and pinned her against the wall. It was a simple move. I held her hands in mine and pressed her against the wall, and now we were eye to eye.

"Well then," And as I cleared any thoughts of Shane from my mind, I kissed Mitchie. I felt her fingers grip mine but not once did she pull away. It felt as if this is how things were supposed to be, her lips were perfectly in place with mine. And when her first whimper emerged I let her go, pulling back and all. Mitchie was breathing hard, an action I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Sorry," I sighed, not really meaning it as Mitchie walked over to her room door.

"I'll see you later." She wanted me to leave, and so I did, walking out the door. "And F-Y-I." Her eyes danced around mine, "I didn't kiss Shane," those words were perfect until she added in, "yet." My stomach fell as she closed the room door. Yet, should have never existed. Whoever invented the world must perish.

…. … …. …. … ….

"Eat something Alex," my mom was sliding food over the table towards me as I sighed, lifting a banana up into my hand and examining it.

"Food," I waved it towards her, opening it before taking a quick bite.

"What are you in a rush for today anyway?"

"It's a matter of what I'm not in a rush for," my backpack was barley closed when I pulled it up over my shoulder and ran for the front door.

"Alex, you're forgetting something."

"What?" I scoffed as my mom held up my car keys. I couldn't believe I forced myself to get up this early just so I could make it to school around the same time as Mitchie and Shane. I trailed the path I once ran, "thank you," grabbing the keys and darting outside. Once in my car, I quickly tossed my backpack into the rear and began heading out of the driveway. Me kissing Mitchie last night made me jittery. If only I could kiss her longer, slower, more passionately, then maybe my mind wouldn't be stuck on Shane. I hated myself most of the time because I thought about him so much. He was just in my way. The twists and turns down the road lead me to school but there was no black four door truck in sight. I shut the engine off and ran my fingers over the silver key.

"Come on Shane, where are you?" I studied the parking lot, waiting for any slight movement of a truck, Shane's I was sure, pulled up to the side of my car. I glanced up at him as he gazed at me confused. I couldn't tell if Mitchie was in the car or not, so just as I was about to get out, Shane hopped onto the pavement, knocking on my window with two knuckles. I slowly slid my finger against the power down button.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I was getting here because I had things…to do." I stepped out of my vehicle as a smirk caressed Shane's face. More students began to finally pull in as Shane and I met in front of my car.

"I dropped Mitchie off down the block, if that's what you wanted to know."

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked, crossing his arms as I sighed.

"Why did you drop her off down the block?"

"She told me she was walking with one of her friends. They're art partners and apparently she didn't think you'd agree to it."

"To what? Her hanging out with someone other then you? I'd much rather prefer it." I gave a sly smile as Shane shook his head, his brown locks falling this way and that as he moved.

"Yeah well, I'm here to stay."

"Only until she realizes that I'm the one that she wants."

"And what makes you think it'll be you?" Shane returned to his truck to grab something as I watched him.

"Because she loves me more. I just know it. I can feel it."

"Right. Or it could be the fact that you're forcing yourself on her and you're taking everything the wrong way. Maybe she just wants to be your friend."

"First off," I watched as Shane retrieved his backpack, locking his truck before turning back to me, "Mitchie can't just be my friend, we're too involved. Also, I'm not forcing myself onto her."

"Right," he nodded, "because you kissing her yesterday was because she wanted to kiss you. Not because you wanted to make some type of point to me."

"Shane you're the least of my problems, you're just in my way. And what are you doing, stalking us?" I raise my voice slightly as he smiles.

"You'd like that wouldn't you. But I trust Mitchie, its you who I don't trust."

"You shouldn't trust me." As we began walking to the building, the bell rung out across the school ground. Shane rose his backpack from one hand to over his shoulder.

"Alex, you're lucky that I'm still letting Mitchie see you."

"Oh am I?"

"I could talk her into letting you hang high and dry."

"By what? Threatening her?"

"Don't be stupid. But then again, your actions speak louder then words." The late bell began to ring in the halls, "I should go."

"It must be wonderful to live inside your head," I called after the boy as he ignored me. "Freaking idiot." I mumbled, before gazing back outside. I couldn't see Mitchie anywhere, and it wasn't like her to be late, so I decided I'd catch up with her after lunch.

…. ….. … …. ….. ….. ….

Here I am, sitting at a table with Mitchie, Shane, Harper (one of my best friends,) Carla (a friend of Mitchie's,) and Nate (Shane's sad excuse for a friend.) As the conversation goes on across the table I stare at Mitchie, trying to figure out where she'd been without saying a word. She was sitting between Shane and I, her smile lighting up the room as she giggled. From under the table, since in school's they decided not to use table cloths, I spot Shane stroking Mitchie's knee. Honestly, sharing her is starting to kill me. I reach over for his hand, pinching him as if I was in kindergarten and one of the kids had taken my crayons.

"Guys," Mitchie turned from me to Shane as everyone else just shook their heads. They knew about the Mitchie thing. I can't explain how difficult it is to just share someone who you'd much rather call your own.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked as Mitchie faced me.

"I was here. Shane dropped me off a bit earlier and so I decided to work on a project with a girl from class."

"And you didn't trust that I'd let you go?"

"I don't understand," Mitchie was confused, so I leaned away to glance at Shane who was now sipping on his soda.

"Never mind. You want to come over after school?" I happily sat up in my chair as Mitchie faced Shane. He mouthed something to her as I watched, wanting to reach over and shove him, or punch him, whichever.

"That's right," Mitchie said as she shifted in her seat, her eyes meeting mine once more. "I kind of promised Shane yesterday that I'd go with him to his football game."

"Okay, I'll go too," my answer was something that I knew wouldn't go over too well.

"No, its time for Mitchie and I to hang out," I was met by brown eyes.

"Look Shane, she'll be watching you catch balls."

"You spent time with her yesterday."

"So, and I'll spend more time with her today."

"Not likely."

"Just shut up and stay out of it."

"I'm in the middle of it," he sat up, his eyes burning as they met mine.

"Alex, Shane is right. We were together all day yesterday." Mitchie placed her hand over mine.

"So!" I sounded disgusted.

"So to be fair, I should hang with him today."

"Who's side are you on?" I could now tell that everyone else at the table felt awkward because they weren't looking at us anymore. Even Harper was staring at her food plate, poking different items with her fingers and then a fork.

"Listen to me, we made a deal," Mitchie's gentle voice made anger for Shane spark in me. "Your day with me was yesterday and…"

"Mitchie you don't understand, I can't continue to share you with him. I just can't."

"I'll be all yours tomorrow, I promise. Besides its Saturday, no school."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" I crossed my arms in anger as the lunch bell rung and students began heading for the exit doors. I couldn't believe that our table of friends were among the first to rise.

"Alex," before I stood Mitchie brushed her fingers across my cheek, "I'm only hanging out with Shane. That's it."

"Yeah well," I pulled myself from the space I was in, "come to me when you're done playing house." I admit that I was a tad upset, but I could never be angry with Mitchie. I have a soft spot for her, but my blood always boiled when the mention of Shane came up. He was the root of all of my frustration and Mitchie's confusion.

… … … … ….. … … …..

I laid on my bedroom floor, staring up at the ceiling as my older brother by two years, Justin, stepped into my room.

"What is it?" I whispered as he glanced down at me.

"Mom called you for dinner ten minutes ago."

"I'll come down when I'm good and ready."

"Look its pizza, don't make us have to suffer the consequences of Max stuffing himself with your pieces as well." Justin lingered in the same area for a few seconds before turning to leave. "Alex, doing that won't help you at all."

"I'm counting the popcorn pieces in the paint okay. I'll be down when its done." I went back to focusing on the ceiling, before Justin left completely, and I was left in my own thoughts once more. The longer I laid on my floor, the more I wanted to charge two blocks and snatch Mitchie out of Shane's house. My eyes grew heavy as I laid there, watching the time pass by on my digital clock on my nightstand. Nine o'clock turned into ten, and ten transformed into twelve, and I was asleep long before I could notice any more changes. I was typically a peacefully sleeper. I never had nightmares, and my mind was open to all possibilities that a dream brought up. Flying, falling, swimming, and even dreaming within a dream, but when I heard my name over and over again, I couldn't help but combine them all in one dream sequence. I felt a smooth texture run across my skin, but I couldn't wake up. I slightly shifted against my bed as my name was called out again. It seemed as if my name grew louder and the shakes grew violent. But when I finally had a chance to open my eyes, it was Mitchie staring down at me. I laid where I was, confused and unresponsive until the girl slid away. I sat up.

"I just had a horrible dream," I mumbled, glancing over at the digital clock. It was only three in the morning. "Mitchie…what are you doing in my house this late? Or early? I don't really mind it but…"

"Alex…can I sleep here tonight?"

"W…," I studied the girl's state. She was calm, her hair was neatly pinned back, and her clothes were perfectly form-fitting her just as when I'd seen her last. "You..how…inside my house."

"What?" Mitchie sat on the edge of the bed, loosening up her hair from its pinned up position.

"You. How did you get in here this late? That and, why aren't you at home?"

"Oh." Mitchie gave me a slight smile before shaking her hair between her fingers, releasing the waves that fell across her shoulders perfectly.

"Shane and I were watching movies and kind of lost track of time."

"As if that was something I wanted to hear," I laid against my headboard watching Mitchie as she stared at me. "How did you get in here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, of course not, but…"

"The key under the mat out back. Remember?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Do your parents know you're still this way?"

"Yeah. I called my mom around twelve and told her I'd be staying at your place until tomorrow.

"And you didn't bother to call me and tell me that?" I wasn't upset, but I was still trying to adjust to the surprise awakening at three in the morning.

"I called but you never answered."

"…..I was asleep," the air in the room was once cool, but now it began to hold still.

"So if you're done giving me the third degree…"

"Wait," I pushed myself up, as Mitchie watched me. "Nothing else happened at Shane's did it?"

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"Alex you're so paranoid." I watched as the brunette walked over to my dresser, the darkness still engulfing the room although the moonlight was bright through the window.

"You didn't answer me." Still Mitchie said nothing as she lifted some pajama shorts and a tank top up into her fingers. "Mitchie."

"You're so paranoid."

"Its not paranoia when your girlfriend can possibly be messing around with one of your ex-friends." My voice filled the room as Mitchie dropped her clothes onto the floor and dressed quickly. She continued to ignore me as she walked over to the bed and climbed in. I watched her, refusing to let her not give me any answers.

"Go to bed."

"Mitchie." I placed my hand on her bare knee as she finally sighed and faced me.

"Yes?"

"Did anything happen that you want to tell me about?"

"No." She calmly answered.

"Did anything happen at all?"

"Like what? What did you want to happen? We were watching a movie, like you and I do all the time. Nothing happened."

"He didn't even kiss you?"

"Can I sleep?"

"Did he?" I kind of pushed sleep off as Mitchie sighed, her eyes lowering from the exhaustion she was holding off.

"Yes. But it was more like I kissed him. Are you happy now?"

"No." I whispered as she laid down, her back facing me. "I don't know how much of this I can take."

"It didn't mean anything Alex, it was just a kiss."

"Is that how you see it?" I ask as she raises the pillow from under her and covers her head.

"I love you both," she muffled from under the pillow, "and yet the two of you want me to choose as if it's the easiest thing to do in the world.

"Its easy enough for me to say that I love you Mitchie, because I do." I plucked the soft plush object away from her as she turned onto her back to stare up at me. "If you love Shane and I, if you flipped a coin and I was 'heads' and Shane was 'tails' who would you want it to land on. In that instant when you flipped that coin you'd know."

"If I chose you over Shane I'd be hurting him. And if I choose him over you…"

"You wouldn't loose me as a friend Mitchie."

"You say that now. But I can see how much it hurts you for me to even be with him, and you knowing that I could choose him over you. I don't like tearing you down."

"I'm a big girl, my heart will get over it if you choose Shane," my voice trailed off into silence. Mitchie closed her eyes, and I thought she would drift off into sleep with me staring down at her, but she didn't. She sat up and gave me a half smile. There was nothing surrounding us but silence. The air was so still that it began to thicken. Mitchie rose her hand up to my cheek and slowly began to stoke it with her thumb.

"I don't want to lose either of you."

"But you're playing with our hearts by not choosing. One of us has to move on, and you have to let us. Even if it'll hurt me, or if it'll hurt him."

"But you see," Mitchie dropped her hand, "you and Shane were friends long before I came into the picture. And now you call him your ex-friend because you two like the same girl. If I never came to Tribecca, I would of never broken you two up. And that's what I'm afraid of. If I hurt either of you…I need you both in my life. In a relationship or not. If I hurt you or him, I could risk losing you, and I don't want that."

"Who do you love as more then a friend?" As I took note of the time, Mitchie slid back under the sheets, covering her face before sighing. "I love you both as more then a friend." My stomach dropped.

"Well I've loved no one like this before, except you. So whatever your decision is, I want you to know….I can live with the pain. I just want you to be happy." My words brought Mitchie into lowering the sheets from her face.

"You're a good friend Alex." I held my breath as she said those words. I smiled, nodded, and slid into place. Mitchie was facing me as I closed my eyes.

"Loving you…it's a sweet pain that I'm willing to live with," I whisper just before the air quiets down again.

….. ….. … ….. … ….. …

The sun was blinding me as I opened my eyes to the stinging rays. I cowered away from the window as Mitchie walked into the room, fully dressed and ready for the day. She noticed my retreat from the light and walked over to close the curtains.

"Where did you get those clothes?" I point to what she's wearing, short-shorts with a baby blue top.

"I found them in the back of your closet. You have a few things I'd wear." A smile caressed Mitchie's face as I decided it was time to get up and get dressed. She stayed in my room as I went and showered, changed into some jeans and a top, before I resurfaced.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask, slowly moving objects around my room as if it was necessary that I cleaned at this exact moment.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Lets not do the back and forth thing today."

"Well," Mitchie sat at the edge of my bed staring at me as I pressed my back against my room door. I wanted her to quickly get into the realization of who she wanted, me or Shane. But if Shane was right, although no matter how annoying he is to me, if I was pushing Mitchie into choosing me over him, and her heart wasn't with me….that was just something I didn't want to force on her.

"I know what I want to do today." I waved her over to me as she shook her head in disagreement. "Oh come on." I made it over to lift her into a standing position. I stepped into Mitchie, placing my left hand on her lower back and pushing her into me more as she shyly looked away from my lips.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as I smiled.

"I want to dance."

"To no music?" Mitchie giggled as I began to hum. Placing her left hand into my right one, as my other hand stayed firmly against her lower back. I wasn't the dancer type, but some how I knew a few slow steps that apparently I learned from movies. I pressed my nose against Mitchie's, catching her eyes locking onto mine every few steps before we shifted past my dresser, and closet. Once we neared my bed room door, I leaned against it, stepping back for the door to close as Mitchie moved away. My fingers found the lock and I turned it. I rose both my hands onto Mitchie's waist, moving myself off of the door and switching her place with mine.

"T-this isn't dancing," I could feel the air between us become this type of static energy. Mitchie rose her eyes to mine.

"No more sharing." I whispered to her as she focused on anything but my eyes. I closed the last of the space between us, gently kissing her lips as she closed her eyes. I thumbed her waist, as I felt her body against mine give me this intoxicating feeling. When our lips parted I began to hum once more, until Mitchie's eyes opened and I pulled her into me once more. We moved around the room again, my heart pounding loudly, but I never heard her tell me to stop. We made it close enough to my dresser to knock in to it, but instead I kept my hands where they were against Mitchie's waist and lifted her onto the surface. Her breathing was now picking up, and her eyes were on mine. I was waiting to hear 'stop,' but I didn't hear those words, and I tried really hard to hear them. Our lips never parted, I was still kissing her and she was shyly yet furiously kissing me back. I let my hands lower from her waist to her thighs, the smooth touch of her skin, numbed my fingers as a knock came to my room door.

The air had grown cold when the noise erupted through the space. Mitchie's face was flushed as she shyly looked away from me and towards the door. Now someone could of just walked in because it was unlocked, but they didn't choose to do so. I released Mitchie, stepping away, helping her down as I brushed my fingers through my hair. I opened the door, just a few steps away to find Shane, standing there, on a Saturday, pissing me off in more ways then one by just being himself.

"What?" I sort of whisper-shout at him.

"Your mom told me Mitchie was here and I had to return something to her."

"Return what?" I ask annoyed as the brunette comes over towards me. She's still slightly red, but has gained her composure.

"Did I leave something?" She asks as Shane stares at her. Its something that they do, they can understand what the other wants. Like him and I use to do as kids, it was something Mitchie and I picked up on together.

"I don't….just," he grabbed her wrist, not painfully I could tell and began to tug on her.

"Shane we're busy."

"It'll have to wait." I couldn't believe he was tugging her out of my sight. I decided to follow, although the way my body was feeling, I wanted to do some things I wouldn't be proud of afterwards. Shane had lead Mitchie to the end of the hall, and handed her the backpack that I supposed she left at his place. I watched from where I was as Mitchie nodded, her small grin fading.

"What is it?" I ask as she grabs her backpack and Shane stares at me, smiling before turning away.

"See you later." He waves and leaves, something he never does.

"Mitchie. What's in your backpack?"

"My project."

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Why not?" I was still feeling a bit dazed by my own feelings but they were fading fast.

"I wasn't truly being truthful with you." She whispered.

"About what?" I rethink to last night and freeze.

"I was talking to Shane all last night…because…"

"Because what?"

"Before you and I talked, I had made a decision and it was mine alone."

"And that was?" You can't imagine the millions of things that popped into my head.

"I decided that, I would choose the person that I thought about the most. Who's always there. But then I realized, I couldn't. I couldn't because the both of you are always on my mind. So I explained to Shane that maybe I should let the two of you go. Maybe I should let you be free to see other people. I was only holding the two of you back."

"Wait…" I stood in the hall waiting for something other then her telling me she grew tired of Shane and I and decided to look for someone who wouldn't fight this hard for her. I know my mind was being stupid, but that's how things played out for me.

"But Shane told me, that although he loves me, and although he'd do anything to make me happy. He'd rather see me with you, then see me hurt with anyone else."

"…what? Hurt? Mitchie I'm confused."

"Last night…," her voice trailed off before she glanced at me, "I chose you."

I didn't know what to say or how to react to this new information.

"I chose you because although I care about Shane. It hurts me to be away from you. He could see it. I could feel it. But I didn't want to lose him."

"So you love me…but you still love him?"

"I love you, and I want to be with you….if you'll have me. But Shane is my friend, and at first I couldn't tell the difference between my love for him, and the painful love I felt for you. That I do feel for you."

"Why is it painful?"

"Because I couldn't admit it to myself. I couldn't admit it because I kind of liked the pain it brought to me. But I can't hurt either of us anymore….and so…," I watched as Mitchie dug into her backpack, her fingers plucking at something before she sat on the floor and she pulled out a stained glass picture. " I made this for us. Because although the pieces are heading in different directions, they still seem to meet up in the end." Mitchie studied my eyes as I stood numb, happy and yet confused on how to take the news I've so desperately wanted to hear. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long…..but I'm done with making you wait."

"Good." I still stood where I was, "because I was tired of holding back the feelings that I so badly wanted to express to you."

**Thanks for reading. Its weird that fanfiction has changed so much since I've been away. Also, is it weird if someone you've only known a month asks you to move to their country for 6 months with them? Because my new Canadian friend isn't taking 'no,' for an answer, and she's amazing and all, but I don't think I want to go to another country just because she'll miss me. Am I leading her on or something or are people typically inviting total strangers over to their homes to stay for a long period of time. She's in the program with me, if any of you wanted to know, and we hang out and stuff but the things she says….**

**She'll say "I'm your number one best friend and your other one is number two." Or, "You should come to Canada and be with me so we can spend all our time together." Now I admit she hugs everyone, but it seems she takes a bit of liking to my hugs, just saying. Anyway, that's all. I'll love your opinion about the story and my Canadian friend. And yes I know its not my best work, but I'm saving it for the last chapters of The Code Of Charm. I rushed the end because this would have been an extremely long story if it went my way, and I refused to let it carry on.**


End file.
